Harvey beaks in the 70s
by codywrasman
Summary: Get ready to go back to a time were there was disco drive inns pong 8 tracks asteroids jaws thats rigth the 1970s an oc named jack goes back in time to the 70s were he meets some guest
1. Chapter 1 jack and the 70s

2016

Shows a human boy name jack look stuff up on the Internet.

Jack rock um sock um robots cool pong gasp pink Floyd oh my god jacks signs jack I wish I can go back to the 70s .

all of a sudden a magic 8 ball appears and all of a sudden two faries appear it was Cosmo and Wanda from the farly odd parents.

Wanda your wish is granted!

Cosmo yeah!

Both faries wave there magic wands and all of a sudden poof all the 2016 stuff is replaced with 70s stuff

jack gasp at the pink Floyd poster a pong counsel a barrel of red monkeys gi Joe's and rock um sock um robots.

jack couldn't believe it he was back in the 1970s

jack omg this is amazing!

Wanda yeah and check the calendar.

Jack checks the calendar to reveal it's September 16 1979 .

Jack this is nice!

jack spots a box of records and takes a look at them jack omg look pink Floyd the bee gees aerosmith gasp even ABBA this is so cool I got to meet the people.

jack runs out the door to see everyone in 70s fashion jack starts walking around all of a sudden he bumps into a blue bird boy.

jack oh sorry the blue bird it's okay!

The blue bird had I big head and we wore a yellow poylester button up shirt and brown bell bottoms and a blue jacket with a rainbow across the shoulders.

Jack you okay the blue bird yeah.

I am okay jack my name is jack jack frampton.

the blue bird I am Harvey Harvey beaks!

the bird greeted jack nice to meet you Harvey all of a sudden a yellow rabbit wearing a purple poylester button up shirt with a medallion and white pants walks up to Harvey.

the Rabbit Harvey Harvey what do you have guess what I have.

Harvey what do you have dade?

dade the rabbit I got the new village people album!

Harvey wow cool jack gasp I love the village people jack starts singing it's fun to stay at the YMCA it's fun to stay the YMCA Harvey and Dade look at jack whos stops singing jack sorry!

Harvey it's okay jack!

Dade you know him?

Harvey Dade this is jack jack dade!

Jack it's nice to meet you dade !

Both dade and jack shake hands.

Harvey so are you new here?

Jack well um yes!

Harvey care show you around?

Dade uh Harvey we don't know this guy we can't trust him!

Jack uh guys I am not a rapist or a child molester id be in jail if I did all of a sudden jack sees a empty soda can lying on the ground he picks up the soda can and puts it in the recycle bin witch amazes.

Harvey wow he just put a recyclable can in a recycleling bin he's gotta be a good guy! Dade just give in Harvey hey Jack care to meet my family?

Jack okay let's go! Both jack dade and Harvey walk to the beaks house.

Harvey opens the door! Harvey mom I am home!

Mrs beaks oh hey sweetie whos your friend here?

Harvey oh this is jack he just moved here!

Mrs beaks well hello Jack I am Harvey's mother!

Both jack and Mrs beaks shake hands all of a sudden they hear the a baby crying.

Jack who is that?

Mrs beaks oh that's just the baby!

Jack oh you guys have a baby?

Harvey yeah her name is Michelle!

Jack that's a cute name for a baby so it's a girl?

Harvey yep it's a girl.

Harvey checks harvey the clock oh I gotta go!

Jack were are you going?

Harvey to the dinner with some friends!

Jack wait il come with you! Harvey are you sure?

Jack yes! Harvey okay ( at the diner ) the diner has a pinball game and a asteroids game and a jukebox playing music

( the song that's the way uh huh I like it by kc and the sunshine band 1975 )

jack gasp I always pictured a 70s diner to be like gasp asteroids jack checks his pockets for quarters.

Jack dang it I wish I had quarters.

wanda poofs up some quarters for jack.

Jack thanks Wanda!

Wanda your welcome.

Jack puts a quarter in the machine and starts playing asteroids.

a voice hey Harvey the voice belong to me cody Wrasman and next to me was my good friend jared wood .

Harvey hey guys!

Me hey dude whos your new friend over there?

Harvey oh his jack frampton!

Me jack frampton huh is he related to Peter frampton?

Harvey I don't know!

Me speaking of Peter frampton I take a quarter and put it in the jukebox and music starts playing.

( the song show me the way by Peter frampton 1975)

and I walk up to jack. Me so your jack frampton huh?

Jack yes actually!

Me cool are you related to Peter frampton?

Jack uh no.

me aw well Harvey told me about you wanna meet my freinds?

jack okay I like you jacket!

Me oh thanks wear a yellow poylester shirt with dark brown pants black shoes and a brown qutaroid jacket.

Me meet jared jared almost wears the same outfit I am wearing.

Me so jack were you from?

Jack oh I am from Columbus Ohio me nice I am from Ohio two!

jared I am from Georgia.

Harvey well this is getting nice

( back at the house )

shows me Jared Harvey Dade and jack watching soul train me I love this show!

Jack I know I love soul music my favorite band is the ojays!

Me really what's your favorite song?

Jack love train.

me oh my gosh me two.

Harvey me three .

Dade I love that song me well this is gonna be groovy!

Jack I love that word groovy it's so hip me.

I see the clock me oh it's time for me to go home

dade oh my gosh I gotta get home to.

jared me two me dade and Jared get into Mrs beak car and drive away.

Jack well I got nothing else to do so Harvey and jack just continue to watch the show THE END

Harvey beaks belongs to ch Greenblatt

The farly odd parents belong to butch Hartman

Jack frampton belongs to me

Songs

That's the way uh huh uh huh I like by kc and the sunshine band © 1975

Show me the way by Peter frampton © 1975


	2. Chapter 2 the concert

It was another day in 1970s littlebark yet Harvey Dade and jared were surprised to see a groovy green van with a white top, me how cool is this guys my father gave me this can you believe he just gave it to me he gave to me for free Harvey this is cool. Me thanks harvey. Dade so whay type of van is this? Me this is a 1963 Volkswagen type one bus. Jared hmm interesting. All of a sudden Claire wearing a Brown tent dress and piri piri wearing a pink shirt with a rainbow on it wearing red polyester bell bottoms and rainbow socks appear, piri piri hey guys Claire how are you guys doing? Me uh hey Claire I get nervous around her. Claire are you okay? Me yeah I'm fine it's just not in here I walk out of the van, me so what do you think of the van claire? Claire hmm it's okay it seems perfect for Woodstock. Me yeah all of a suddenjack starts coming towards us with some tickets jack hey guys look. ( Shows us the tickets ) me tickets what for? Jack Pink Floyd is coming to little bark. Everyone pink Floyd? Jack yeah Pink Floyd is a English rock band formed in London they are known for the dark side of the moon album. Me oh yeah I love that song I am pretty much a huge fan of rock bands like led Zeppelin queen Styx and Aerosmith, Jack well here you go. Me thanks. Jack then gives Harvey Dade Claire and piri piri tickets as well. Jack okay then now what? Me well I am going home to put on my pink Floyd shirt. I get into my van and I drive home. ( The next day ) Harvey woke up and went to the kitchen to get some food and he spotted his little baby sister Michelle in her highchair. Harvey good morning Michelle. Harvey kisses his baby sister on the cheek. And then he sat down to see his father Irving reading the newspaper. Irving oh hey son I bet you want to see the comic strips everything from Marmaduke Garfield and peanuts. Harvey okay. ( Looks at the comics the Harvey gets a displeased look ) Harvey oh Lucy will you ever let Charlie kick the football. Me well you know she's a B word. Harvey gasp ( puts hands on Michelles ears ) dude watch your language there kids here. Me sorry but it's true. Harvey still. Harvey just continues to eat his ceareal. Irving checks his watch oh I don't wanna miss Sanford and son. Irving walks to the living room to watch his favorite show. ( Jack walks in ) hey Mr beaks. Irving oh hey Jack. Jack walks into the kitchen. Harvey oh hey Jack. Jack hey Harvey ready for tonight? Harvey yeah. Miriam what's going on tonight? Jack oh just the most amazing band is playing pink Floyd. Miriam hmm interesting you know I was in a band once. Jack really? Miriam yep. Jack cool you should tell me about this band well now now but some other time. Soon I come in with a pink. Floyd dark side of the moon t shirt underneath my quarteroid jacket. Me" alright who's ready? To rock to Pink Floyd? Everyone me. Me" alright then let me just warm up the van. ( In the van ) I was driving through the road soon I stopped at piri piri jareds and Claire's houses to pick them up then I just continued driving. Me so whos excited about the concert? Everyone me. Me I thought so. Claire wow Cody what's this orange stuff on the floor? Me shag carpeting why? Claire nothing. Piri piri this shag carpeting is nice. Me thank you piri piri. Jared how long until we get there? Me about a minute or two. Jared oh. Soon we arrived at the concert place and we put in our tickets and heard a song playing ( the song another brick in the wall part 1 by pink Floyd 1979 ) we just walked up to were place were the band was by the time we took our seats the band was playing ( the song another brick in the wall part 2 by pink Floyd 1979 ) and we just rocked out to that song and we just rocked out to the song. ( Elsewhere ) Irving hey Miriam the kids aren't home. Miriam huh weres Michelle? She's having at the loud house having a playdate with lily. Miriam oh. Irving are you thinking what I am thinking? Upon hearing that Miriam drops her magazine and the two run upstairs to there bedroom. ( Back at the concert ) a song plays ( the song comfortably numb by pink Floyd 1979 ) as the song plays me and jack have lighters and we have them into the air slowly waving them. Dade are you sure that is safe? Me yes dade it is safe if I drop the lighter it will go off. Dade oh okay. Me man I am sure to rember this up until the day I die and it's all thanks to jack. Jack yeah well uh thank you? Soon the concert ended and it was time to go home. But I couldn't leave without something. Me hey guys look. ( Shows Harvey Dade Jared piri piri a pink Floyd the wall album ) Harvey wow Jared cool piri piri amazing Claire nice . Me aw thanks guys. Soon we got to our van and drove home with our new album. Soon we went inside the beaks house to see both Miriam and Irving watching tv. Miriam oh hey kids how was the concert? Me it was cool I got a record album we could listen to tommorow. Miriam" nice. I give Miriam the album for her to look at. Soon she gave me back the album. Me well goodnigth guys I am going home. Everyone goodnigth. Soon I just got into my van and I drive away. End of chapter

Another brick in the wall parts one and two and comferbly numb belong to Pink Floyd 1979

Jack frampton belongs to me


End file.
